Online
by TheGreenRice
Summary: Sousuke necesita urgentemente uno de los items mas raros de mmorpg que esta jugando actualmente, y la única forma de conseguirlo es pidiéndole ayuda a Nanase Haruka. One shot para la semana "7 días celebrando a Haru. Día 4 matrimonio" Sousuke x Haruka.


**Notas del autor:**

Me anime a participar en esta festividad debido a que mi hermana escribió un one shot hace poco de esto xD, otra de las razones es debido a que hace poco estuve leyendo un fic en donde Sousuke y Haruka no son felices juntos, y Haruka quedo con otro personaje (no diré cual) —.— en fin yo solo quiero que el souharu triunfe, en fin espero que les guste tanto como a mí.

Como siempre los personajes de free no me pertenecen son propiedad de Kyoto Animation y .

Evento: "7 días celebrando a Haru" día 4 Casados.

Advertencias: Como siempre es un gag :B

 **Online.**

Creo que todos estamos conscientes de que la mayoría de los juegos mmorpg (massively multiplayer online role-playing game) dos personas de cualquier parte del mundo se pueden casar, por distintas razones, para desbloquear un objeto con buenos status, para celebrar las dos semanas que llevas con tu novia, ir a más eventos, o por el simple hecho de que te gustaban los trajes de matrimonio del juego.

Sousuke era del tipo que necesitaba urgentemente el anillo de los calabozos del infierno, para poder completar una de las quest más difíciles de todo el juego, y restregárselo en la cara a Rin. El problema es que no existía ningún candidato para ello. Simplemente porque Sousuke es una ladilla y terminaba bulleando a cualquiera que lo agregase en la lista de amigo.

Sousuke intento ser amable con alguno, pero siempre terminaba igual "cómprate manos amiguito" "mi abuela con cataratas en los ojos juega mejor que tu" "mejor vete a jugar free farm" o la favorita de Sousuke "desinstala el juego", no lo entendía, ¿si él era bueno jugando porque no se le acercaba gente que al menos supiera como moverse?

—Y es por eso que te traje aquí.— Sousuke se encontraba en la silla de su computadora, al lado de él se encontraba Nanase Haruka, su única salvación.

—¿Por qué no se lo pides a Rin?

—Porque la idea es restregárselo en la cara Haruka…— Haruka hizo una mueca, no quería ser parte de nada de esto.— Solo créate el personaje.

—¿Por qué no lo haces tú?

—En el juego solo se pueden casar los usuarios mayores a nivel sesenta, y me da flojera subir un personaje nuevo. Solo hazlo.

Haruka dio un largo suspiro, sabía que de esta no podría zafarse, creo su cuenta y finalmente estaba a punto de crear su personaje.

—Recuerda, elfa.

—…

—Es que son las más bonitas del juego.

Haruka presiono el slot de elfa y empezó a crear su personaje, rubia, pelo largo, ojos fosforescentes verdes, y mago porque Sousuke le dijo que tenía que ser un mago.

—Ay no, no me gusta, cámbiale ese peinado.— Dijo Sousuke quien tenía sus manos en el teclado, mientras giraba su cabeza a ver los avances de Haruka, al parecer estaba a mitad de un evento o algo, ya que enseguida regreso su mirada a su monitor y dijo para sí mismo "mierda ayuden que me muero. El de las trencitas me gusta más Haruka."

—A mí me parece que está bien.

—Amh, creo que NutellaHater nunca se fijaría en ella, nunca podrían casarse, cámbiala.— Haruka podría haberle contestado algo como "agradece que te estoy haciendo un favor", pero solo se limitó a buscar otra apariencia.

—Sí, esa esta mejor, no me digas que te llamaras "Haruka LOL".

—¿Mejor Haruka278?— Sousuke hizo una risita fingida, no era momento de bromear. Esta mierda era importante.

Pasaron dos horas eligiendo el nombre de Haruka, no era por nada pero ambos no tenían imaginación alguna para los nombres. Bueno hay que admitir que esa es la parte más difícil de la mayoría de estos juegos. Finalmente Haruka se quedó con el nombre de "Kastella".

Sousuke le dijo a Haruka que se saltara la introducción, que la historia era muy cutre y hasta le daba pena ajena que él la viera, Haruka le hizo caso y finalmente había entrado en el juego.

—Ah maldita sea que arrecho se ve el maldito mundo de los elfos.— Haruka solo hizo una mueca, ya le estaba empezando a asustar Sousuke.— Bien aquí te mueves, te sientas cuando necesites regenerar vida, y estas son tus habilidades, tu primera habilidad invoca unos escorpiones maricones que no te sirven de nada por el momento, y tu segunda habilidad es un rayo que pega un coñazo pero en los niveles adelantados, por ahora no hace nada.

—… ¿Y es que puedo hacer algo?

—Los magos son los más difíciles en todo el juego, pero si los sabes jugar, lo sabe jugar todo.

Haruka hizo otra mueca, quería casarse con él para conseguir el maldito objeto, y le daba la clase más difícil de subir de todo el juego solo porque si, el chico de los ojos del mar ya estaba empezando a dudar si Sousuke quería ese objeto, o si simplemente quería otro amigo con el cual jugar… o bullear.

Sousuke dijo que estaba en un evento muy importante, y que se las arreglará solo por el momento, Haruka agarró su primera quest, que consistía en matar a cinco camaleones que se encontraban enfrente de su ciudad de inicio, Haruka fue y al segundo camaleón lo mataron.

—Jaja, te dije que los escorpiones no pegaban un carajo.— Sousuke siguió riendo de lo malo que era Haruka, mientras que este volvió a intentar.

Finalmente después de dos muertes más, Kastella había cumplido su primera misión, el solo, Haruka sintió una pequeña satisfacción dentro de él, ya era nivel tres, aun le faltaba mucho para ser nivel sesenta, pero por lo menos ya no tendría que matar a más camaleones. Su nueva misión era… Matar a diez camaleones.

—¿Por qué no me mandaron a matar los quince de una vez?

—Sí, estos juegos tienen la lógica por el culo.

Después de una hora, que fue cuando acabo el evento de Sousuke. Su futuro esposo en juego ya era nivel diez, solo le faltaban cincuenta niveles.

—¿Qué tal te va?

—Bien, creo que finalmente me mandaron a matar otra cosa.— Haruka se cambió al mapa de su nuevo enemigo, y eran camaleones morados.— No tienen mucha imaginación ¿cierto?

—Nop.

Ya eran las seis, Haruka ya era nivel doce y Sousuke seguía en otra partida, el pequeño delfín, al ver lo tarde que era, le pidió a Sousuke que le abriera la puerta para irse a casa.

—Hoy dormirás aquí, tienes que subir esos niveles pronto.— El chico lesionado le tiro una ropa que Sousuke usaba en su casa cuando era más pequeño, aun así a Haruka le seguía quedando inmensa.— Usaras eso para dormir.— el jugador de elfas no hizo reclamo alguno.

La madre del dueño de la casa los llamo para cenar, Haruka se encontraba completamente incomodo al estar comiendo en casa ajena, y más aún cuando el señor Yamazaki está recién llegado de su casa, quiere su cervecita y mira que tiene invitados. Si, definitivamente no estaba planeado que él fuera.

Después de cenar, y ser presionado por los penetrantes ojos del líder de la familia, los dos muchachos se fueron a la anterior habitación, a seguir subiendo esos malditos niveles, hasta que se fue el internet. Sousuke le dijo a Haruka que eso era completamente normal y se fueron a dormir.

Haruka tenía el corazón a mil cual quinceañera enamorada, aunque le costase admitirlo, el juego era mucho mejor de lo que él esperaba, estaba enviciado, quería seguir jugando aunque fuera un poquito más, un nivel más por lo menos, lo único que podía pensar era que necesitaba urgentemente aquella tiara que aparece muy pocas veces en el juego, especial para elfos magos. Sousuke le dijo que era extremadamente difícil encontrarla, pero Haruka la quería, no solo porque aumentaba su daño mágico y le aumentaba en mana, sino porque también se le vería muy bien a su personaje, todo sea por la prometida de Sousuke.

Haruka se despertó primero que Sousuke, no solo porque estuviese en otra casa, y pues daba pena quedarse mucho tiempo dormido, sino porque también estaba deseando poder ganase esa tiara. Haruka en vez de ir al baño a hacer sus necesidades como alguien normal, fue prendiendo la pc y entro a su cuenta en un instante. Pasaron dos horas y todavía el otro sujeto no se había despertado.

El pequeño delfín ya se estaba preocupando, ¿y si la tiara realmente era solo un mito?, no había visto a ningún jugador usarla, o tal vez no sabían de ella… Haruka saco un viejo cuaderno de Sousuke que usaba en el instituto, y empezó a escribir teorías en él, la probabilidad, etc…

Hasta que a las doce, se despertó el otro fanático del juego. Sacando de base al nuevo fanático.

—Genial, ya eres treinta.— Sousukebostezo y tapo su boca con una mano.— Espera, ¿Cómo pudiste subir tan rápido?

—Otras personas de más alto nivel me pidieron hacer party con ellos, y obviamente me ayudaron.

—¿Se podían hacer partys en este juego?, como sea me voy a cepillar.— Sousuke bostezo nuevamente y se fue al baño.

Haruka un poco avergonzado guardo el cuaderno, y siguió matando lo que sea que fuera lo que estaba matando, no volvería a hacer algo tan patético como eso en su vida… Dos segundos después le salió la tiara, luego de eso, no pudo evitar dar un grito al cielo de la felicidad. Sousuke muy asustado se fue a ver al "gritador".

—¿Qué paso?

—Conseguí la tiara.— En ese momento, Sousuke supo que no se estaba casando con cualquier loco, sino un loco que también tenía talento en el juego y que poseía uno de los items más raros de él.

—Genial, por cierto, recuerda que hoy vamos al cine.

Haruka cambio su cara de felicidad, a una de simple ladilla, se había olvidado por completo que había quedado con sus amigos a ir al cine, simplemente no quería ir, el necesitaba subir a Kastella, no podía estar haciendo niñerías en un momento tan crítico como este.

El nuevo enviciado se puso la ropa que cargaba el día anterior, que gracias a la generosidad de la señora Yamazaki, estaba recién lavada. Sousuke se terminó de preparar y salieron juntos al cine.

—Mañana hay un evento de doble de oro, aprovecha ahora que estas en banca rota.— Sousuke le sonrió a su alumno, quien solo podía pensar en el báculo del conocimiento para su hermosa elfa.

Rápidamente se encontraron a Rin, junto con Makoto y Rei, al parecer Nagisa todavía no había llegado, y eso no le podría importar menos al chico de los ojos del mar, el necesitaba regresar a casa de Sousuke a seguir jugando. Sousuke le dijo a Haruka que no le dijera a Rin que había empezado a jugar, ya que no quería que descubriera su plan, no hubo problema con eso, él sabía que además de eso Rin se pondría bien fastidioso si se entera que jugaba.

—Hola Haru, Nagisa aún no llega.— Le dijo Makoto tan brillante como siempre, y como cosa rara, Haruka no se encontraba en la tierra, pero esta vez no estaba en el mundo de Haruka, sino en el mundo del juego, necesitaba urgentemente ir al psicólogo si seguía así.

—Que mal.— se limitó a contestar.

—Haru, cuanto tiempo.— Le dijo Rin.

—¿Y no vas a saludar a tu amigo del alma?— Dijo Sousuke haciendo una mueca. Eso decían sus labios, pero sus ojos decían "Maldito maricon sin manos, me robaste la espada de la luz sagrada de satán."

—Perdón.— Dijo Rin haciendo otra mueca, y respondiéndole a Sousuke con una mirada de "Yo si le voy a dar un buen uso, ya le aumente más dos (+2) de encanto mágico, ahora lo puede usar mi guerrero hibrido oscuro".

—Nah, raza de noobs.

—¿De qué hablas Yamazaki?— Le pregunto Makoto inocentemente, aunque ya sabía a lo que se refería, la última vez que había ido a la casa de Rin se la paso peleando con Sousuke por skype en el maldito juego.

—De nada Tachibana.

Nagisa nunca llego, por lo que entraron al cine de una vez, al parecer estaban viendo una película de terror, pues Makoto no paraba de gritar cada cinco segundos, Haruka no estaba ahí, por lo menos espiritualmente no, tenía tantas estupideces que preguntarle a Sousuke sobre qué hacer en sus misiones, o como conseguir el báculo del conocimiento.

No sabía si la película o era extremadamente mala, o si no estaba concentrado, la película se trataba de adolescentes que iban a un crucero y habia un monstruo, pero no entendía por qué, cada vez que miraba hacia la pantalla del cine solo mataban a alguien, nunca avanzaba la mierda esa, y con los grititos de Makoto muchísimo menos iba a entender. Debía prestarle atención a la película, o terminaría muriéndose, no debía pensar en el juego costara lo que costara.

Era imposible, era demasiado mala, nunca podría sacar el maldito juego de su cabeza de esa manera, a lo mejor había un cyber cerca, pero esas tostadoras que tenían como computadoras no se comparaban con la maquina avanzada que le dio Sousuke, que además de ser rápida serbia con la rueda de un hámster que le daba energía… En pocas palabras también era una cagada, pero era una cagada fina.

Haruka fue al baño, y se encontró con dos individuos que creyó no vería nunca más, exacto a Momotaro y Nitori, los dos jalabolas de Rin y Sousuke. En el suelo al lado del enchufe del baño, Momotaro tenía una laptop en manos, y Haruka no tardó en darse cuenta de lo que estaba jugando en ella.

—¿Qué ese no es Nanase?

—¿Cómo saben mi nombre?— Dijo Haruka en un tono de asco.

—Rin te vive mencionando.— Momotaro y Nitori siguieron hablando entre ellos ¿para qué coño lo saludaron?, Haruka se acercó a Momotaro.

—¿Puedo jugar?— Dijo sin expresión alguna, solo esperaba que ni Nitori ni Momotaro lo consideraran su nuevo mejor amigo desde ese momento.

Sousuke un poco aburrido de los gritos de Makoto y de la película en sí, se fue al baño, y ahí se pudo encontrar con Haruka, con una laptop sentado en el suelo, junto con sus dos tontos, Nitori y Momotaro.

—¿Así de fácil?— Pregunto Haruka incrédulo.

—Sí, ahora ve al pueblo vecino y lo canjeas por el báculo del saber, y luego de eso te vas a este otro lugar, matas al orco y te darán el báculo del conocimiento.— Sousuke hizo una mueca, esperaba no sonar tan nerd al hablar del maldito juego ese.

—Disculpen, pero no puedo orinar con tres adolescentes cerca mío.— Dijo un señor que estaba en frente de los orinales.

—¡Pues circule!— Dijo Haruka con toda la odiosidad del mundo, el hombre se metió a uno de los cubículos a orinar, y Sousuke observó a Haruka… ¿Qué le había hecho?

—Quítate Nitori.— Le ordeno Sousuke quitándole la laptop a este. Nitori se apartó y le dio el puesto a Sousuke.

—¿Qué rayos haces Haruka?

—Jugar.

—… Está bien yo también quiero jugar.— Sousuke también se metió en su cuenta, viendo que la película era larga pudieron hacer hasta dos misiones juntos, Haruka no debía desperdiciar su potencial, debía de subir rápido aquellos niveles.

Sousuke se llevó a Haruka a su casa con el internet decente. Y en menos de dos días, ya era sesenta. Kastella el personaje de haruka acepto la mano de NutellaHater, el personaje de Sousuke, y pudieron casarse, no esperaba que la boda fuera en un lugar tan elaborado, normalmente es en medio del pueblo y ya, los creadores se habían esforzado, en especial en el traje de su bellísima Kastella, se había enamorado, el personaje de Sousuke estaba bien, de por si ya era feo, pero su elfa estaba preciosa, estaba como un padre observando a su bebe casarse.

—Finalmente me gane la porquería esta.— Sousuke se estiro en la silla, y le restregó a Rin en la cara sobre su nuevo objeto.— Bueno ya puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu vida, ya te doy tus latas de caballa.

Sousuke le entrego las latas a Haruka y lo despacho de su hogar, Haruka regreso a casa, realmente había disfrutado jugar ese juego, pero lo que más le había gustado era la compañía de Sousuke, tal vez solo quería jugar para impresionarlo, nunca lo sabría, aunque le faltara tanto por descubrir, pero no tenía ánimos de seguir, ya que jugar solo era muy aburrido. Y no se había dado cuenta de eso sino hasta que lo jugo solo en casa, extrañaba que Sousuke le gritara o le diera un coñazo en la espalda para felicitarlo.

Seguramente solo quería su aprobación, no es de extrañar cuando se trata de la persona que le agradaba tanto y nunca había tenido antes el chance de tratar, Haruka se conectó una vez más, para pasar el rato, enseguida al conectarse recibió un mensaje de Sousuke "¿Juegas? Rin está jodiendo para que juegues", Haruka sonrió y acepto.

NutellaHater: "DISIS MAI WAIFU LOLJFSHBFSABHBWKJFAN, no te metas con ella, ella me pega :V"

Haruka se conectó por skype junto con Sousuke, Rin y otro amigo que no conocía, Rin se impresiono al ver que la persona que había sido secuaz de Sousuke en su azaña había sido Haruka. Se sentía traicionado por su autoproclamado amigo.

—¿Por qué no me habías dicho que jugabas Haru?

—No respondas waifu, el solo quiere manipularte.

—¡Sousuke! ¡Deja de llamar a Haruka waifu!

—Buscate tu waifu, este es mío.

Rin pensó en poner a Makoto a jugar, pero sería muy problemático, de por si Makoto no disfrutaba mucho los mmorpg, y no quería escuchar ninguna queja proveniente del nadador orca.

—¿Crees que Makoto…?

—¿Te gusta Tachibana Rin? Ay papá.

—¿Y qué te gusta a ti Haru?

—... Callate Rin, yo solo quería mi objeto épico, no lo escuches waifu.

Haruka casi no hablo en su estadía, como era normal en él. Solo se limitó a escuchar los gritos de envidia de Rin al ver todos los beneficios que ganaban ambos por estar casados, más eventos, ropa más bonita, objetos extraños…

Aunque no fuera muy fanático de este tipo de juegos, no se arrepentía de haberlo descargado…

—¡Coño Haruka metete, me están matando, cúrame, a mí, pero no cures a Rin, tu eres mai waifu!— Le grito Sousuke.

O tal vez si…

 **Fin**

 **Notas Finales.**

Espero que les haya gustado :'DD lo sé es muy tonto, pero no quería matarme pensando.

En fin por favor comenten, amen el souharu y participen en lo que resta de la semana los que puedan XDD, creo que solo participare un día más en esto, pero el punto es que ya aporte mi granito de arena para la ship :33333

ADIOS LOS AMOOO .3.


End file.
